pandemonium_ropfandomcom-20200215-history
Brittney Manlyn
Bio/Past The first leviathan in centuries, a girl born from the depths of the ocean, Brittney-Darya Brook Manlyn of the prestigious Manlyn clan was destined for power. Her family was overjoyed for the leviathan child, the power being known to be great and strong. She was given the nickname name 'the beholder' after discovering she was the first leviathan to be able to physically control her form. She'd go down in history books as an inspiration for all the leviathans after her. Her fate was clear, she thought she would get a happy life, a happy ending. Well, she was wrong. Her parents became overcame by power, she could only watch from the sidelines as her once loving mother turned into what she called 'a power hungry whore'. Her father wasn't much better, he would go out for weeks on end, traveling to brag about his unique daughter. She could deal with that, but then it got worse. Her parents forced her to train for hours on end then spend her free time reading. Her body became a machine for them to manipulate at their pleasure, each new achievement from Britt gave them another thing to brag about. They would blabber on about a prophecy from the leviathan before her, they would go and buy countless books to find out more about their daughters power. Soon, the power she once cherished, the power that made her feel unique, became a burden on her shoulders. Each training session wearing her body down only to be shipped back to her room to study. She'd only socialize at the balls her mother and father held to brag about her once again. Then her brothers were born, Sky and Fray Manlyn. She clearly saw the way their lives were different compared to hers. They would have so much free time, being allowed out of the confines of their room for more than just training. Was this the price of power? The question constantly ran though her mind, was that the price she had to pay, her childhood? At age 15, she snapped. She couldn't do it anymore, she couldn't live in the everlasting cycle of loneliness and exhaustion. She left at the strike of midnight, promising war and suffering on the people who caused her pain, who made her childhood a void of everlasting darkness. Personality The one word to fully define Brittney, passionate. She puts 1000% into everything, striving to have the praise she was never given as a child. She would never say no to any type of fun that would pass her by, her childish, mischievous behavior shining especially when not in class or in battle. Yet even with her childish side, she is quite the mysterious and secretive person, keeping everything about her to herself. She is shy, hiding behind a wall most of the time. She is a follower, shrugging along with a leaders plan, even if she thinks she has a better one. With friendships, she would never be fully dedicated, her trust issues always pushing forward to ruin any moment. She keeps herself to herself, finding piece in climbing trees and other activities where she could simply just be one with nature. Appearance Brittney always stood out from the crowd. The dull, black eyepatch that stood prominent on her face was and still is a real eye catcher to anyone. Of course that eyepatch kept her deepest and darkest secret concealed. Under it lied a pure white eye, something people would only see in their nightmares. Brittney knew that for certain, the eye was a frequent guest in her own. Now on the other side of her face, her eye was normal. Crystal blue, the colour of the sea when the sun blesses it with its rays. It complimented her pale complexion, her skin nearly as white as a sheet of paper. In some parts of her body, her skin was almost translucent, showing her veins in some areas. Her skin made every colour stand out, her pale pink lips, the constant slight pink tint on her cheeks. Her hair on the other hand held no colour at all, white as snow it flowed down to her waist, small waves forming near the end. It made her unique. Britt's body was always something she disliked, more specifically the height of said body. A mere 5’3 the girl who tried her best to look menacing when she was angry always seemed to look cute. Frustrating, yes, but her height helped her when she was trying to be agile or quick. Brittney’s chest was slightly small, the equivalent to a size C, small compared to some of the women around her. Her stomach was toned, built and defined. What Brittney didn’t have in her chest, she made up for with her lower half. Her butt was perky, rounded to ‘perfection’, it’s size made up for the lack of chest she had. Her thighs and hips were large, her waist slim. Her legs were of course short to match her height. Her arms were slender, on the top of her left arm held her family crest, a tattoo forced upon her as soon as she became a young teen. It showed pride to her family, even if she had none. Now when Brittney's eye-patch was removed, then that's when the real show starts and the real Brittney-Darya Brook Manlyn shows through. The once small girl would transform into a beast, a monster of the seam otherwise known as the Great Leviathan. Thick blue iridescent scales are lined along the slender body of her serpent-like form, protecting her from the many dangers that riddle Pandemonium. Her most prominent fins protrude from her upper-body like the wings of a dragon, the appendages resembling thin flowing pieces of fabric tinted in a eye-catching colour scheme of blues, purples and oranges. Unlike her normal human form, both eyes are the same, a deep blue that seem to know the depths of the sea itself. The rest of her sharp, triangular shaped face adorned with jaws lined with pearly white teeth. A broken, misshapen crown sat atop her reptilian structured head. Powers Water Manipulation: Pretty self explanatory technique. Brittney can form water out of her hands, using it to make countless things such as shields and rope-like water formations that can vary in power, heat and density. The skill was the original leviathan's main technique, Lady Lauren Stevens, who also crafted a book along with every leviathan ever born. Within Lauren's book lies the secrets to Water Manipulation, one of the many facts stated in the book was of leviathans and their ability to send jets of water out of their mouths using the skill. It is a hard skill to master and one that Brittney hasn't accomplished yet, Brittney only able to send strong jets of water out of her hands along with more formations. Water Manipulation allows leviathans to use the element stored inside their body to attack when out of their full form. Water Body: Another pretty self explanatory technique. Brittney can turn her body into water, allowing objects to pass though her without causing her any harm. It's a quick, on the spot defense mechanism that Brittney learned when she first discovered her magic. Just like her Water Manipulation, the water she uses to complete the power can increase or decrease in heat, which in turn could inflict minor burns. But, with a bit more practice (and a hint of anger), the technique can be used to melt things using the intense heat. This technique was mastered by the second generation leviathan, Aron Campbell, who also wrote a book about it, one that was kept inside her family's library. According to him, with enough skill and practice, the Water Body can be used to defend other people as they can encase them in their body when combined with another water manipulation move. Brittney has made it her goal to master it like her ancestor did before her. Skills Strength: Being a humanoid version of a giant sea snake has its perks, one of them being the immense strength gained in both of her forms. Speed: Due to her small size in her human form and her streamline body in her leviathan form, she is quite the agile and quick person. Weapons: She was gifted twin swords from her parents - before they went all power hungry - yet had never found a need for them, hence such a low weapon skill. Spells: Her powers don't need any spell knowledge, yet she learns them anyways. Beast Taming: The only beast that she has ever come across is the one raging inside of her, and that was by force. Besides, she wouldn't decide upon taming a beast with her lack of time and busy schedule. Intelligence: Well, being forced to study constantly for 14 years has given her quite the intellect. From tactics to just being a smart ass, it does prove to be useful. Powers: Her main attack and defence, she has worked on this the most throughout her years of forced training. Since she doesn't use spells that often, her power is mostly controlled by her mind. Bodily Modifications: Since her leviathan side does need an extra set of lungs, she was left with no choice but to master them in order to not die on accident. Stamina: She knows that if she goes into battle while using her leviathan form, it will drain her. So, she works on this the most. Spellbook Serpent's Tooth: A simple low energy spell that is able to deploy several spiked, tooth shaped water formations in front of the user. When used in a attack, they can easily puncture a human; when used in a defence, it creates a spiked wall. The user is also able to use the spell repeatedly without losing a lot of energy. Razor Tail: With a slightly lower power usage than Serpent's Tooth, the spell is casted by an arm swing in the direction of the opponent while muttering the spell. Once the spell is casted, a large, quick wave of water shoots in the direction of the opponent, the water taking the form of a sea serpent's tail. This attack is mostly used to stun the opponent as it isn't strong enough to slice through. Leviathan's Roar: Being the strongest of the spell attacks, Leviathan's Roar is a rather large attack featuring violent waves spouting from the user's body and a strong, serpent-shaped water figure that follows the caster's orders. While the spell drains a lot of energy, it can still easily slice through plenty of armors and other defensive materials. Experience Tasks Arcs Arc 0 {3} Casuals Training Can You Teach a Piece of Rock to Live? The Girl and the 'God' Water and Fire at It Again! One More Page {Solo} Æsche Used Wood Hammer, It's Super Effective! To Converge with the Past {Solo} Ice Shamu Prosthetic Beginnings The Large Fish and the Fire Anesthetics and Academics Approved by: Onijima!~